


Настоящий друг

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: Маг Брэнди заключил договор с королевой демонов и получил в дар 14 лет небывалой удачи. Но оговоренный срок подходит к концу.





	Настоящий друг

Во рту – привкус крови, дыма и яда. Бесконечные коридоры, темные, душные, вонючие – сужаются, стены давят. Из низких потолков торчат обломки стекла, похожие на ряды острых зубов. От грязных металлопластиковых панелей отражается эхом злорадный хохот.   
От этого хохота Брэнди и проснулся, опустошенный, вымотанный и, как ему показалось, пережеванный. В таких случаях жертве полагается радоваться, что ее выплюнули, но Брэнди не радовался: знал, что очень скоро его все же сожрут. 

Он кое-как выпутался из-под одеяла, включил свет и потянулся за папиросами. Посмотрел на свои руки укоризненно – они тряслись, и закурить удалось не сразу, то зажигалка падала на пол, то огонь не успевал поднести к папиросе, пламя гасло. Зажигалку давно уже нужно было поменять, но Брэнди с отчаянным упорством цеплялся за эту, одноразовую, вычерпанную почти до дна. В голове мелькала ироничная мысль: очень глупо покупать новую зажигалку, если тебе осталось жить всего пару дней, не больше. 

Наконец удалось закурить, и Брэнди в который уже раз поморщился, глотая горький дым. Если бы он сам выбирал себе курево, то уж точно не стал бы покупать такую крепкую невкусную дрянь. Но курить он начал совсем недавно: заметив, что Брэнди нервничает все больше, Рактер подсунул ему пачку из своих запасов и в очередной раз подтвердил стереотип – то, что хорошо для русского, для всех остальных – смерть, и хорошо еще, если быстрая. Папиросы были несуразными, в мягкой пачке из дешевого картона, на котором зачем-то напечатали кусок карты России. Может, тем самым производители табака пытались намекнуть, что курение вредит здоровью.   
Рактер эти папиросы курил без малейшего неудовольствия, одну за другой. И об этом думать было гораздо проще, чем о том, что жизнь подходит к концу.   
\---  
Как-то ведь жило человечество без магии. Плодилось, процветало, уничтожало себя разными интересными способами - от каменного топора до ядерной бомбы. Ни для того, чтобы лечить, ни для того, чтобы калечить, никто не хватался за книгу заклинаний или связку амулетов. Но так уж вышло, что магия, сохранившаяся в короткой памяти человечества разве что в сказках, свалилась нежданным подарком на Рождество 2011 года. Впрочем, может, и не на Рождество – у Брэнди было плохо с историей, и в его голове значимые даты вечно путались с календарными праздниками. И кто выдумал, что маги непременно должны питать склонность к гуманитарным наукам? Брэнди, к примеру, был уверен, что ему понравится физика, вот только в школе он выучился не столько точным наукам, сколько точным ударам в челюсть. Это была обычная районная школа, куда Брэнди вместе со сводным братом засунул приемный отец, Реймонд Блэк. Рей, в сущности, был неплохим человеком, старик пытался учить их с Дунканом (Дун-Дун для своих, «Эй ты, орочья морда» - для чужих) всевозможным премудростям, не входящим в школьную программу. Даже сейчас, стоило вспомнить Реймонда – и обязательно навернется на язык чертова китайская пословица, услышанная из его уст. Некоторые были даже полезными – услышав как-то раз от Рея: «Без верного друга не узнаешь, какие ошибки совершаешь», Брэнди додумался до разделения труда. С тех пор Дункан сворачивал на сторону носы, а Брэнди придумывал, как это половчее сделать. С кулаками у него было не очень, и он, пожалуй, немного завидовал брату, пока в нем не пробудилась магия. Реймонд крякнул от натуги, но развязал кошелек и нашел юному магу учителя. 

Как же давно это было, теперь и вспоминать странно. И ведь ни Дункана, ни Реймонда больше нет. 

В доме, где живут трое мужчин, один из которых невероятно влюбчив (как звали того, первого парня Дункана? Дэвид?), второй - зануда, а третий - прохвост, гармония воцарялась редко и совершенно случайно. Обуздав свою магию, выучив целый десяток полезных заклинаний, Брэнди заскучал. «С деньгами можно заставить и чертей крутить жернова», – поговаривал иногда Реймонд, и Брэнди ввязался в сомнительную авантюру. То есть, это он сейчас, с высоты своего опыта понимал, что она сомнительная, а тогда дело казалось надежным. Брэнди сбежал, не прощаясь, соврал Дункану, что вернется дня через три, а сам на следующие же сутки оказался похоронен заживо в корпоративной тюрьме. 

Да, подумал Брэнди. Это все из-за тюрьмы. Он так одичал, сидя в каменном мешке, развлекаясь только той работой, которую поручали заключенным, что стоило вырваться на свободу – и он тут же рванул на призыв Дункана, не разбираясь в сути дела. Прилетел в Гонконг, собираясь встретиться с семьей, а в итоге моментально лишился приличного ГРЕХа. Взамен сгоревшего ГРЕХа он приобрел кучу проблем, бег в тенях и, как результат – сделку века, которая обернулась катастрофой. 

Нет, Реймонд был неправ. Это черти в любой момент могут заставить крутить свои жернова, причем за самый мелкий прайс на услуги. Сейчас Брэнди, вспоминая давнее прошлое, просто старался оттянуть момент, когда на него, впиваясь в горло тысячью мелких и острых зубов, налетит воспоминание о том, что окончательно перевернуло всю жизнь Брэнди с ног на голову. 

Четырнадцать лет назад он вступил в сделку с Цань Я, королевой демонов из потустороннего мира. То, что начиналось как история о поисках пропавшего отца, раскрутилось со страшной силой, будто торнадо над Гонконгом, точнее, над городом-крепостью Коулун. 

Да, Брэнди приехал к Дункану, был вместе с ним объявлен в розыск и сражался за свою жизнь. Вместе, все вместе. Они с братцем влипли в компанию таких же, как и они, безГРЕшных, и кого только не было в этой компании! Если бы о них снимали сериал, он стал бы просто эталоном толерантности и расовой терпимости. Гном, два человека, два орка и даже один гуль. Что уж там, к ним даже вампирша как-то раз присоединилась, было чем гордиться. И ни от гуля, ни от вампира даже никто не заразился человечески-метачеловеческим вампирским вирусом, хотя с гулем лично он, Брэнди, даже как-то раз из одной тарелки ел. Случайно, правда, и никому старался об этом не рассказывать. Стереотипы, мать их за ногу. 

Как ни мало была приспособлена их команда к распутыванию детективных дел, но на след заразы, поразившей жителей Коулуна, они все же вышли. Во всем была виновата Цань Я, и однажды, в совершенно не прекрасный момент, их маленький отряд встретился с королевой демонов лицом к лицу. К зубастой страшной морде, если говорить начистоту. 

Брэнди был готов к тяжелому бою, но, стоило их отряду выиграть «первый раунд», как Цань Я предложила сделку. Она пообещала Брэнди и его команде четырнадцать лет удивительной удачи – в обмен на свою безопасность, что было бы еще терпимо, и жизнь города-крепости Коулун – да, всех его нищих и медленно сходящих с ума жителей, всех его семидесяти тысяч жителей, или сколько там было по последним подсчетам вечно врущей официальной статистики.   
\- Они и так уже обречены, - сказал Брэнди, убеждая себя. И согласился. Всю жизнь, черт возьми, ему не очень-то везло, и прожить целых четырнадцать лет везунчиком - это было приятной перспективой. Уникальным шансом заставить чертей крутить жернова на своей мельнице удачи. 

Вот только не вся команда бегущих в тени, которых Брэнди тогда возглавлял, согласилась с этим великолепным предложением. Жизнь бегущих не дает времени на умные дебаты – на Брэнди набросились с оружием, он защищал свою жизнь… Ну, и защитил ее, хотя на этот раз в числе его противников оказались не только те, с кем он делил кров и пищу последние несколько недель, но и его собственные сводный брат и приемный отец. 

Много раз потом Брэнди вспоминал этот момент: с темных небес хлещет ливень, заливая сквозь дырявую крышу зал, где проходила битва. Короткие, резкие удары молний, завывание ветра – и голос Дункана, который старался перекричать разгул стихии. «Брэнди, ты рехнулся?». 

Брэнди долго еще думал – хватило бы ему самому сил и решимости атаковать первым? Или все решил первый выстрел Дункана, а Брэнди вроде бы и не виноват? Но ведь он сам бросился в темноту за убегающим Реймондом, и не позволил ему уйти с поля битвы, он сам запустил в Гоббет и Из0бель цепную молнию, что, по здравому размышлению, в таких условиях было сродни самоубийству, вокруг блестели огромные лужи воды. Но удача, дарованная Цань Я, уже начинала действовать. Или, что вероятнее – резиновые сапоги, которые нацепил Брэнди, отправляясь в самый грязный квартал Гонконга. 

А Рактер и Гайчу, в конечном итоге, только выполняли приказы своего командира и защищали его. Хотя Брэнди иногда сомневался – кто у них кем командует. Чаще всего казалось, что дорогу и приказы им диктует случай. 

Битва была недолгой. Брэнди тогда, конечно, укокошили бы, не вступись за него Рактер и Гайчу.   
Брэнди тогда был готов свихнуться. Цань Я ушла, одарив Брэнди небывалой удачей, а Брэнди остался в самом сердце города-крепости, и компанию ему составляли только русский психопат и гуль. Причем последний, как показалось Брэнди, был бы не против доесть то, что осталось от их товарищей. Трагедия трагедией, а неизвестно еще, когда Гайчу достанется свежее метачеловеческое мясо, добытое в бою. Тела все равно пришлось бы уничтожить (полиция ведь могла бы разговорить и мертвых), а так – зачем зря пропадать добру?

Может быть, Гайчу и не собирался доедать тех, с кем совсем недавно ходил на задания в тенях, но Брэнди тогда излишне поспешно облил покойников кислотой и рванул к выходу из Коулуна так, словно по дороге ему не могли повстречаться ни демоны, ни полиция, ни сходящие с ума местные жители. 

Нет, Брэнди не жаловался на судьбу, но, стоило ему отчитаться перед Добрейшей Чен и вернуться на опустевший старый корабль, где ему приходилось жить с самого начала всей этой заварушки в Гонконге – и он тут же, полностью оправдывая свое уличное прозвище, надрался. Пьяный, как свинья, Брэнди бродил по кораблю, покачиваясь, будто древняя посудина не стояла на якоре, а прорывалась через страшный шторм. Как он преодолевал все эти трапы и коридоры – он и сам не знал, сознание включалось то в каморке Гоббет, их шамана, которая никогда уже не будет варить свои несъедобные супы, то в серверной, пристанище Из0бель, где все еще работали приборы, ожидая возвращения маленького декера, то в каюте, которую совсем недавно занимал Дун-Дун – там Брэнди еле успел добежать до сортира, чтобы проблеваться. О мертвых не стоит говорить ничего дурного, но все-таки его сводному брату стоило хоть иногда проветривать свою каюту после тренировок.

Следующей остановкой тогда для него стал трюм, в котором он наткнулся на Рактера – к счастью, живого. Во имя инстинкта самосохранения тогда стоило бы хоть немного протрезветь: ручной дрон Рактера, Кащей, вряд ли любил вусмерть пьяных раннеров. Но, видно, везение уже начинало сказываться, или Рактер усмирил своего стального товарища, но Брэнди тогда никто не убил, о чем сейчас он очень жалел. 

Рактер – сама любезность! – мягко спросил Брэнди, расстроен ли он. Если бы Брэнди не знал, что Рактер имитирует участие, он бы повелся, и, наверное, расклеился бы, пьяно разрыдавшись ему в плечо – или куда сумел бы попасть. Но холодное и удивительно трезвое осознание того факта, что Рактер эмоционален ничуть не более, чем кофеварка, заставило Брэнди кое-как подобрать сопли. Он сам не понял, что сказал ему в ответ, но Рактер весьма вежливо и участливо откликнулся:  
\- Ваши друзья… ваша семья… вынудили вас так поступить. Ведь это они напали на вас, а не наоборот.

Брэнди изумленно вылупился на него: каких только слов он ожидал, только не этих.   
\- Глупцы, - печально продолжил Рактер. – Они были не в состоянии осознать масштаба предложенного вам дара. Того, как с его помощью можно изменить мир в лучшую сторону. А смерть Эдварда Цанга была, в свою очередь, даром ему. Вы спасли его от вечности адских мучений.   
Брэнди подумал: неужели Рактер нарочно назвал Реймонда, его и Дункана приемного отца, настоящим именем – за которым стояла такая мрачная и подлая история, что, вроде бы, и жалеть такого человека не очень-то хотелось.   
\- Согласившись на сделку с Цань Я, вы обеспечили себе богатую жизнь. Начиная с этого дня вам даже не надо стараться! Судьба сама будет подбрасывать вам под ноги победу за победой, хотите вы того или нет. 

Из темного угла донеслось насмешливое фырканье – из своего отсека выбрался Гайчу, привлеченный интересным разговором – а может, запахом пьяного командира.   
\- По описанию это настоящий ад, - заметил гуль. – В чем смысл жизни без вызовов? Без борьбы?  
\- Ну что вы, вызовов достаточно, друг мой, - Рактер по-акульи улыбнулся. – Вы должны понять пределы ваших возможностей. Определить, насколько глубоко простирается влияние полубога.  
Брэнди понял, что от слов Рактера протрезвел. Из головы тяжесть ушла, осталась только в ногах.   
\- Наверное, вы правы, - осторожно признал Брэнди.  
\- Конечно, я прав, друг мой, с логикой не поспоришь, - довольно кивнул Рактер.

Брэнди прислонился к холодной переборке и, для надежности, сел прямо на пол. В трюме, где безраздельно властвовал Рактер и его роботостроительные станки, надежнее было и трезвым-то ничего не трогать, а уж в пьяном виде – тем более. 

Подкрепляя слова хозяина, Кощей выбрался из темноты, подошел к Брэнди и сунулся ему под руку, будто пес. Брэнди машинально обнял дрона и поймал себя на желании где-нибудь его погладить, а потом задумался – интересно, будет ли это приятно Кощею и Рактеру. Эти двое ведь составляли одно целое благодаря нейронной связи. Психопат и его эмоциональный "протез", Кощей… Иногда Брэнди казалось, что Кощею он даже нравится, приходилось напоминать себе, что перед ним только искусно созданная машина, которая реагирует на команды Рактера.   
\- Я бы предложил тебе отправиться в странствие, Брэнди, над тобой ведь теперь никто не властен, - Гайчу, помедлив, сел рядом. Брэнди и его бы обнял, если бы не боялся случайно порезаться о когти гуля и заразиться вирусом. Договориться с королевой демонов, выйти живым из убийственного приключения – а потом стать гулем из-за того, что в пьяном виде обнимался со своим напарником – чертовски глупо и обидно.   
– Каким бы ни было твое решение, знай: я на твоей стороне, - добавил Гайчу. – Я останусь твоим защитником, телохранителем и другом. 

Эта трогательная фраза тогда добила Брэнди, и он предпочитал не вспоминать то, чем кончилась та далекая ночь. Достаточно было и того, что наутро он проснулся в трюме, в каморке Гайчу, лежа на его матрасе, а в ногах у него «спал» Кощей. 

Он не сразу последовал совету Гайчу. Пришлось завершить еще одно дело в Гонконге, потом триада, на которую их команда работала после сжигания ГРЕХов, начала испытывать трудности – и Брэнди, позвав вместе с собой Рактера и Гайчу, уехал в Берлин, потом метнулся во Владивосток, а оттуда – в СКАШ, Соединенные Канадско-Американские штаты. И всюду им везло – во всем. Кроме одного: в их команду так никто и не влился на постоянной основе. От них, самых везучих и успешных раннеров, шарахались, будто от зачумленных, и дело было, пожалуй, даже не в том, что в команде был гуль. Сейчас, когда четырнадцать лет удачи почти подошли к концу, Брэнди даже не мог вспомнить хоть кого-то из тех, кто отправлялся на бега вместе с ними. Чаще всего это были наемные декеры, после Из0бель постоянного найти так и не удалось, а своими силами тоже обходиться не получалось: Рактер сетевыми препятствиями не интересовался, Гайчу ни одна клиника в мире не рискнула бы поставить нужные импланты, опасаясь заразы, а Брэнди, боевой маг, предпочитал не разменивать магическую сущность на имплантацию. Тем более, что программист из него был бы откровенно хреновый даже со всем везением, подаренным Цань Я. 

Папироса догорела, Брэнди сердито растер окурок в пепельнице и снова закурил. Теперь это удалось почти сразу. 

Четырнадцать лет их отряд бегущих был лучшим. Предпочитая не связывать себя обязательствами, они кочевали по всему миру, то и дело влезая в странные и чрезвычайно опасные дела, чего стоила хотя бы одна заварушка со взрывом фабрики биовэра, которую тайком открыли Ренраку, или ликвидация топ-менеджера Мицушимы… Вспоминая о некоторых приключениях, Брэнди даже сейчас улыбался. Он, правда, не хотел сознаваться самому себе, что нарочно берется за бега, которые для любого другого были бы самоубийством. Просто Брэнди надеялся, что не доживет до конца отпущенных ему четырнадцати лет удачи. 

Но смерть – единственное, с чем ему совершенно не везло. 

Цань Я, обещая свой дар, вовсе не говорила Брэнди, что убьет его через четырнадцать лет, она как будто предложила своему врагу честную сделку. Но Брэнди чувствовал, что оказался в ловушке, и, как только поток удачи закончится, на него обрушится то невезение, которое терпеливо стояло за порогом все это время. И было бы глупо думать, что за свое счастье он расплатился жизнями обитателей Коулуна и жизнями своих друзей и родных. Нет, Цань Я будет счастлива показать, чего стоит раннер Брэнди и его команда без божественного покровительства. И первыми под удар, разумеется, попадут те, кто ближе всего к Брэнди – Рактер и Гайчу. Приближение мести Цань Я можно было почувствовать по участившимся ночным кошмарам, не стоило и надеяться на то, что смерть его близких будет легкой. 

Брэнди снова затушил окурок в пепельнице и потянулся за одеждой. Больше не стоило тянуть с отъездом. До конца срока оставалась неделя, этого более чем достаточно, чтобы добраться из Нью-Токио, где они сейчас остановились, до Гонконга. ГРЕХ у Брэнди был достаточно неплохим для того, чтобы без проблем добираться до Гонконга по воздуху – да что уж там скромничать, с их нынешними ГРЕХами Рактер, Гайчу и Брэнди могли бы потребовать аудиенции у президента СКАШ или, при желании, неделю-другую отдыхать на лучших курортах планеты. И Гайчу никто не посмел бы выгнать за дверь – напротив, ему бы там с большим почтением подносили бы человечину на гриле, или как бы ему захотелось. Когти бы полировали…

Брэнди порылся в карманах, нашел чек из магазина эзотерических товаров, и тяжело вздохнул – в век электроники приходилось оставлять прощальное письмо друзьям черти на чем. Хоть не на сортирной бумаге, и то спасибо. 

«Рактер, Гайчу, я чувствую, что Цань Я скоро за меня возьмется», - Брэнди остановился, сунул в рот кончик карандаша, задумчиво сжал его зубами и поморщился – левый клык шатался. К сожалению, и это было влияние Цань Я – недаром ее называли королевой тысячи зубов. 

«Я уеду в Коулун и попробую ее убить – или обмануть, если повезет…»

Брэнди ухмыльнулся. Если повезет… Четырнадцать лет он не говорил этих слов. 

«В любом случае, ваши ГРЕХи вполне надежные для того, чтобы путешествовать с комфортом и ни о чем не беспокоиться, а денег на кредстиках должно хватить даже в том случае, если ты, Рактер, купишь «Гришин-Авиакор», а Гайчу пожелает заказать себе стейк из бедра президента Ренраку, который он же и приготовит. Желаю удачи – она никогда не бывает ли…».

В дверь постучали. Брэнди вздрогнул, хрипло буркнул: «Не сплю!» и воровато сунул записку под подушку. 

Дверь приоткрылась, в комнату заглянул Рактер – он улыбался так беззаботно и солнечно, словно они с Брэнди условились о долгожданном свидании, и вот, оно, наконец, состоялось. Брэнди машинально отметил, что Рактер зашел к нему один, Кощея рядом не было. Подкрадывался, что ли? С Кощеем-то не подкрадешься, стальные лапы стучат по полу.   
\- Рад, что не разбудил вас, друг мой, - тепло сказал Рактер. – Хотя сожалею, что вам не спится. Не зайдете ли ко мне в мастерскую? 

Брэнди потянулся за джинсами – оделся, едва не грохнулся на пол, когда запутался в штанине. Сцапал футболку, но Рактер неожиданно мягко остановил его, положив руку на плечо:  
\- Не надо, можете не одеваться полностью – все равно, когда зайдете в мастерскую, придется раздеться.  
Брэнди непонимающе на него уставился.   
\- Идемте, - Рактер почти нежно потянул его за собой. – Все просто, друг мой, я только полчаса назад закончил работу над новым имплантом, в мастерской до сих пор ужасно жарко. Но я сотворил настоящее чудо, думаю, вы оцените.   
\- Очередная доработка Кощея? – Брэнди расслабленно улыбнулся, сообразив, что для Рактера, который работал над своими железками, никогда не существовало ни дня, ни ночи. Правда, он очень редко приходил хвастаться своими достижениями, но, видно, его новое изобретение было действительно чудесным. 

Что ж, Брэнди был только рад еще раз побеседовать с Рактером – напоследок. Лишь бы не расклеиться и не начать прощаться с ним так, как на самом-то деле хотелось. Крепко обнять, вдохнуть всей грудью запах табака и оплавленной стали, поблагодарить. Было за что благодарить: ледяная логика Рактера вместе с его постоянным умело показанным участием тормозили Брэнди на самом краю безумия, не давали сорваться. Рактер парой фраз умудрялся отогнать все угрызения совести, готовых пожирать Брэнди в любое время за все то, что он совершил. Поддаваться его спокойствию было приятно. Единственный раз, когда Брэнди видел, как волнуется сам Рактер, случился очень давно – в ту ночь Кощея насильно выключили копы, Рактер потерял связь со своим дроном и впервые обратился за утешением к Брэнди. 

Что уж там, тот момент Брэнди иногда вспоминал даже с приятным замиранием в сердце. 

\- На этот раз, друг мой, - Рактер открыл перед Брэнди дверь, пропуская его вперед, - то, что я создал - не для Кощея. Но, уверяю, вы будете очень довольны.   
Брэнди хмыкнул, шагнул в мастерскую. Рактер не соврал, там и правда было жарко, как в аду. И вдруг потолок обрушился, и на Брэнди навалилась душная темнота.   
\---  
Брэнди не мог сказать, сколько он валялся без сознания. Он пришел в себя так же неожиданно, как и отключился, и, судя по тому, что его взгляд уткнулся в потолок мастерской Рактера, тот все же не размазал мозги Брэнди по металлопластику. 

Брэнди попытался пошевелиться – и это не удалось. Все тело казалось странным придатком к голове, разрывающейся от боли. Придатком, к тому же, неработающим: ни руки, ни ноги не поддавались мысленным командам. Брэнди попытался позвать на помощь, но язык не послушался. Единственное, что сумел сделать Брэнди – глухо и коротко застонать, оборвав стон от мучительной боли, тут же просверлившей левый висок.

В поле зрения – за то, что хотя бы оно сохранилось, Брэнди был чертовски благодарен своему организму – тут же вошел Рактер. Он виновато и сочувственно посмотрел на Брэнди и негромко сказал:  
\- Извините, друг мой, это была вынужденная мера. Но не беспокойтесь об этом. Сначала, конечно, вам будет больно, но позже вы сумеете извлечь из этого удовольствие.   
Брэнди сам себе удивился – в этой чудовищной и непонятной ситуации больше всего он поражался тому, как Рактер умело передает чувства, которых не испытывает.   
\- Вы, разумеется, ничего не понимаете. Секунду, - Рактер зашуршал, видимо, копаясь в кармане плаща, и, наконец, показал Брэнди незаконченную прощальную записку – ту самую, что он спрятал под подушкой. 

\- Я догадывался, что вы захотите поступить именно так, мой дорогой друг. Мы знакомы с вами очень давно, и я хорошо изучил ваши эмоции и их малейшие проявления. Вы начали обдумывать свой побег несколько дней назад, и с каждым днем ваша уверенность в том, что вы поступаете верно, крепла. Вы ужасно сентиментальны, друг мой. Тайком подсунули в коробку сувениров Гайчу память о себе – ваши старомодные механические часы. Разумеется, он услышал ваш подарок и сообщил мне об этом. Вероятность случайной потери была минимальна, вы очень дорожили этими часами, их ведь вам подарил приемный отец, когда счел, что вы слишком часто опаздываете, не так ли?  
Брэнди тяжело вздохнул, выражая согласие со словами Рактера.   
\- Тогда я понял, что вы вот-вот покинете нас – разумеется, тайком, потому что вы догадывались: друзья не оставят вас. Это был щедрый жест, но, увы, весьма жестокий. Как вы знаете, Брэнди, я эгоист. Мне бы не хотелось потерять вас. На свете не так уж много людей, которые понимают меня -  
или делают вид, что понимают.  
Как ни страдал Брэнди от боли, от этой фразы он смутился и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- Ничего страшного, друг мой. Я догадываюсь, что вам, как магу, невыносима моя идея о роботизированном постчеловечестве. Пока проблема потери сущности не решена. Поэтому я отмел в сторону мою первую идею – извлечь ваш мозг и переместить его в механическое тело. Думаю, вы были бы очень расстроены, если бы стали моим первым подопытным. Технология все еще несовершенна. 

Брэнди облегченно вздохнул. Именно этого он и опасался, когда почувствовал, что не может управлять своим телом. Хрен с ней, с магией – но провести остаток жизни в качестве мозгов в жестяной банке ему совсем не улыбалось, пусть эту банку и разработал бы Рактер. Руки у него растут из нужного места, да вот только с головой беда. Его эксперименты всегда были слишком смелыми. 

\- Я проконсультировался с несколькими декерами, настоящими знатоками Матрицы, и выяснил, что технология цифрового копирования разума так же не устроит ни вас, ни меня. Максимум, что мне предложили – написать на основе логов вашего комлинка убедительный чатбот, искусственный интеллект, который сможет поддерживать беседу. Я попробовал поговорить с этим ботом, и, хочу сделать вам комплимент – ему недостает вашей живости и недальновидности, - Рактер чуть насмешливо взглянул на Брэнди, и от этого взгляда Брэнди почувствовал, как холодеет, хотя в мастерской все еще было очень душно. 

Черт вас раздери, Рактер, хотел заорать Брэнди, хватит меня дразнить и подбадривать, вы молодец, это подействовало, не тяните с ответом, что вы со мной сделали?!! Но он мог только напряженно сопеть и обливаться потом. 

\- Пришлось влезть в область, в которой я, к сожалению, ничего не смыслю: я нашел ваши записи о королях Йама. Помните, вам присылали их четырнадцать лет назад, когда мы все еще пытались найти уязвимость Цань Я? Я догадывался – нет, я очень надеялся, что вы не удалили эти записи. К счастью, вы сохранили это письмо. В них довольно много интересных моментов, но я отметил самое главное, - Рактер прервался для того, чтобы заботливо вытереть Брэнди лоб, и Брэнди почувствовал в себе страшное желание задушить Рактера. Он издевался!

\- Я вспомнил разговоры с жителями Коулуна в ту ночь, когда мы шли к логову Цань Я, некоторые рассказы Из0бель – и нашел подтверждение их слов в ваших записях. Избежать мести Цань Я можно, если вырвать себе все зубы и вырезать язык. 

Брэнди протестующе замычал. Вырвать зубы и язык? Рактер обездвижил его для этого? Нет уж, этот сомнительный фокус не пройдет. Брэнди предпочитал рискнуть и попытаться надрать Цань Я задницу. 

\- Я понимаю ваше негодование, Брэнди, - Рактер вздохнул. – Безусловно, наша долгая дружба обязывала меня откровенно поговорить с вами до того, как я сделал операцию. Но я хорошо вас изучил, друг мой, - Рактер ласково погладил Брэнди по щеке. – Вы не согласились бы на это. Поэтому мне пришлось усыпить вас и прооперировать. Не беспокойтесь, я был очень аккуратен, мастерская стерильна, осложнений не будет. Правда, я предпочел перестраховаться и удалил не только зубы и язык, но и челюсти. Имплант будет беспокоить вас некоторое время, но я постарался свести потери сущности к минимуму…

Брэнди зажмурился, чувствуя, что теряет сознание. Последние слова Рактера, которые он услышал перед тем, как снова отключиться, звучали весело:   
\- Биологическими отходами я распорядился так, как наверняка вы бы и сами предложили – передал Гайчу. Он сказал, что почтет за честь позавтракать вашим языком!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Rare Games 2018


End file.
